Something Amazingly Terrible
by SOS-ASAP
Summary: MPREG! Greg is pregnant and soon gives birth to Nick’s baby. The only problem is that a few new psychotic parolees want revenge on Nick and plan to take out his family. Will the CSI team be able to save the young family in time?


_**Something Amazingly Terrible**_

Greg is pregnant and soon gives birth to Nick's baby. The only problem is that a few new psychotic parolees want revenge on Nick and plan to take out his family. Will the CSI team be able to save the young family in time?

_**NickGregNickGregNickGregNickGregNickGregNickGregNickGregNickGreg **_

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Nick scolded his very pregnant lover and husband, kissing the smaller man on the forehead as he waltzed into the CSI lunch room.

"Nothing. Well, something." Greg Sander's said slowly and walking into his lover's muscular arms for a warm hug.

"Greg! Aren't you supposed to be at home? You look about ready to pop." Catherine said laughing as she approached the embracing couple.

"That's why I'm here. My water broke." Greg said calmly.

"What?!" Nick screamed loudly, shocking the night lab teams on duty.

"You're phone was turned off so l came to the lab to get you." Greg said calmly looking pointedly at his over reacting lover.

"Nick you have to stop freaking out. Take a deep calming breathe. In and out, in and out. You need to get Greg to the hospital soon. I'll go tell the gang to meet you there." Catherine said to Nick.

"Okay. I'm calm. Let's go Greg." Nick said quickly, grabbing Greg's smaller hand and almost sprinting from the room to the car park area.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Greg said grunting in pain as another small contraction rippled through his body.

_**NickGregNickGregNickGregNickGregNickGregNickGregNickGregNickGreg **_

"It's a girl." A small smiling nurse said to the new parents happily waiting to meet their first born. The woman passed the small baby to Greg and left the room silently, smiling at the happy family.

"Baby, she's beautiful. Look at her tiny hands and little nose." Nick said cooing down at the small bundle within the new 'mothers' arms.

"Beautiful baby." Greg repeated, in awe of the little miracle that came from his body.

"What are we going to call her?" Nick asked his husband as he gazed at the miracle the other man held securely in his caring hands.

"I went through some baby books with 'Rick and Sarah. We have a long list." Greg giggled remembering the whole day he spent with his CSI colleagues fighting and laughing over piles and piles of rainbow baby books.

"I came up with a few names myself. What doo you think of Marley?"

"That's so pretty! Perfect name for a perfect little girl." The young man giggled to the pink bundle in his arms, carefully touching the sandy blond hairs on the top of her little head.

"What do you think baby girl? What do you say baby girl, want to be a Marley?" Nick made a funny face at his baby girl resting on Greg's chest and smiled happily when she gurgled louder.

"Marley Naomi Stokes. It has a nice ring to it." Greg declared proudly and kissed the little girl sweetly on her small forehead. "I love you Nick Stokes." Greg declared looking at his smiling husband, leaning over their daughter carefully to kiss the handsome man on the lips.

"And l love you Greg Stokes." Nick replied, caressing the other man's face with his fingers. The couple startled at Sarah Sidles' face appeared through the glass in the hospital door.

"Can we come and see her now?" Sarah asked quietly opening the hospital door fully, hoping her to see the happy couple and the new little baby.

"Yes, of course. Just be quiet though, Greg just is trying to get her to sleep." Nick said smiling as his closest friends, Sarah Sidle, Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown, entered through the open door. He gently took his daughter from his drowsy husband to gently put her in his own arms for a little cuddle.

"She's so cute!!" Sarah and Catherine squealed quietly peering at the sleeping little girl in the strong man's protective arms.

"She's a heartbreaker man. Watch out for this one." Warrick congratulated from beside his buddy, slapping his shoulder in congratulations, gently as to not jostle the baby in his arms.

"Thanks man." Nick replied, knowing full well he would have to fight the boys of with a shotgun in the foreseeable future.

"Hey! What about me? I only spent 9 tiring months carrying her, and then 12 agonizing hours in labour pushing a watermelon out through a hole the size of a walnut!" Greg said mock angry from his propped up position, lounging against his white pillows.

"We love you Greg." Catherine replied, not moving from her position holding Marley at the edge of Greg's hospital bed.

"Me too. We couldn't have little Marley without you. And you bring a lot of psycho happy energy into our lives. We don't know what we would do without you." Sarah said without looking away from Marley silently resting in Catherine's arms.

"Very funny Sarah. I love you too." Greg sniffed at the female CSI.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Gil Grissom said breathlessly running into the hospital room full of CSI's.

"Shhh!" Everybody astonished their boss and long time friend in a hiss, hoping that he over excite the new addition to their CSI family.

"Sorry. But we got a big case and Ecklie is asking everybody to come back to work." Grissom sighed apologetically.

Every CSI in the room sighed and groaned loudly at the mention of work and being forced to leave Marley so soon. Catherine and Sarah protested that they "had yet to get the cooing out of their system" and begged Grissom to stay with the little baby.

"You guys can see her in a few days when the case is over and l'll be able to get out of here." Greg reasoned tiredly, thanking Nick as he put the baby back into his awaiting arms.

"You'll be able to leave in a day or two Mr Stokes, but right now you need your rest. Time for everyone else to get back to work and leave the exhausted people to recoup." The aging doctor said entering the room and looking accursedly at the other members of the room

More groans and sighs were emitted into the room before the CSI's started to leave through the door waving goodbye on their way out and saying their final congratulations.


End file.
